ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bran (SSK)
'''Bran '''is a permanent fusion of Bra and Pan. She is the daughter of Vegitenks, and Bulma and/or Videl. She is also the granddaughter of Chi-chi. Her brother and one of her grandfather, and her uncle are all part of Vegitenks, along with both of her fathers, or father. Even though she is not a Fusion Dance fusion, she still sports the fusion jacket. Even though Vegitenks is a fusion of many of her relatives, she still refers to him as father. Overview Pan and Bra fused together to help her father, Vegitenks, defeat the ultimate absorber Hiro-Buu. Who is Buu, who absorbs Cell. And then later absorbs Hirudegarn. She has a regular personality, unlike her father who has a multiple personality. She never underestimates her opponents, even though she is the second strongest being in her universe. She likes to pal around, and hang out with her father. Once in a while she hangs out with her mother(s), and/or grandmother. She even hangs out with Marron and Android 18. Even thought she is not a fusion dance fusion, she wears a fusion outfit, to a girls standards for it. She thinks it is more stylish and hot. She believes that since she is a permanent fusion that she can control her power. When Bra and Pan fused together. Bran had a tail, and do to the Vegeta and the Saiyan pride of both Goku and Vegeta, Vegitenks let her keep her tail. This gave her more power, and eventually even led to her Super Saiyan 4 transformation, by which no one had ever seen before. Special Abilites Moves learned from Others or Other Basic Techniques *Flight - The result of it is that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *Kamehameha – One of Bran's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Bran first learned this technique by attempting it while training with Vegitenks. Bran has also invented some variations of technique, such as the 10x Kamehameha, Explosive Kamehameha, and Full-Body Kamehameha. She also uses Goku's Super Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, and Continuous Kamehameha. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Invisible Eye Blast – Bran has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. *Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *Spirit Bomb – One of Bran's most powerful attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. She learned it from Vegitenks. *Instant Transmission – Also called Instaneous transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. *Kaio-ken – Bran forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20. She even fuses it with three of her Super Saiyan forms. Her regular, her Super Saiyan 3, and her Super Saiyan 4. *Dragon Fist – Bran delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them. This technique was first used in Wrath of the Dragon, and she learned it from Vegitenks. *Big Bang Kamehameha - A technique she learned from Vegitenks *Final Kamehameha - A variation of the Big Bang Kamehameha that she also learned from Vegitenks. *Super Masenko - A techinque also learned from Vegitenks. Invented Techniques *10x Kamehameha - A more powerful version of the Kamehameha, used in her Super Saiyan 4 form. *Full-Body Kamehameha-A Kamehameha where Bran uses her entire body to blast a Kamehameha wave. *Flaming Blast - A ki blast that Bran uses but lights it on fire using her Super Saiyan 4 form. *20x Super Saiyan 4 - Is where Bran uses a 20x Kaio-ken in her Super Saiyan 4 form. *Super Saiyan 3 Kick - Bran charges at an opponent and kicks them in the head. Transformations * Super Saiyan - Is her basic transformation. She uses this very little during battles, only when training with Vegito. Or when she is helping her father to take down Hiro-Buu. *Super Saiyan 3 - Much like Gotenks, Bran does not waste anytime to get to this transformation when trying to achieve it. She surpasses the Super Saiyan 2 barrior and goes strait to this form. Even though this form takes a lot of power from her, she still uses it with a Kaio-ken, and a 70x Kaio-ken at that. *Golden Great Ape - Bran never went Great Ape, even though she had a tail. But when she finally did look at a full moon she was training with Vegitenks, which meant she was in her Super Saiyan form. And when she did she went Golden Great Ape, and it took hours before they finally were able to get her to come to her senses, and when she did, she transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Which took everyone by surprise. * Super Saiyan 4 - Is her favorite transformation to use while fighting with a strong opponent. She uses this from a lot when fighting Hiro-Buu. Category:Saiyans Category:Human Category:Hybrids Category:Partial Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Sister Category:Daughters Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Character created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans